Magic Beans
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: Neal and Walsh are looking for magic beans in order to help Zelena bring her monkey army to Storybrooke. They kidnap Emma in order to find the beans, but will Hook destroy there plans of getting the information they need.
1. Chapter 1

Killian burst through the door only to find Emma strapped to a chair, her head slumped forwards with her hair covering her face. He ran to her stopping dead in his tracks before kneeling down in front of her.

"Emma!" his voice desperate for any sign that she was okay.

"Killian!" Emma's he snapped up hearing him speak her name. As her head came up she saw a figure come from behind him. A sudden realization hit her like a tone of brick. _This is what they wanted! They wanted him to find me!_ Her words came flying out her mouth in seconds.

"Killian Behind You!" by the time he had turned his head, Neal hit him over the head, knocking him to the floor.

"KILLIAN!" Emma let out a cry of desperation as he fell to the floor in a heap. As she looked up at Neal she was met by a loud snack to her right side of her face, knocking her out completely. Killian could feel his strength returning. As he opened his eyes only to come face to face with a knocked out Emma. A fresh cut on her lip. His chest constricted at the sight of her. By the looks of it who ever brought her here had been torturing her, rigorously.

"Swan? Wake up please?" he spoke breathlessly. He had to get her out of here.

"Killian?" Emma was jolted awake by his voice. She looked up to see concern wash over Killian's face.

"What are you doing here?" her voice laced over with the same amount of concern. He should have stayed away. Who knows what they would do to him. "Saving you, Swan." He said in an exasperated tone, as if she really needed to ask. A devilish smirk tugging at his lips as he raised an eye brown lifting his hands at the same time.

"Good job." A smile cracked Emma's face only to wince in pain as the started to bleed again, blood trickling down her chin only to drip onto her shirt. A wave of concern washed over Killian as he watched the blood make its way down her chin. He so desperately wanted to wipe away any trace of that blood, just like he did with her tears back in the Enchanted Forest when she saw her mother after they both watched in horror as Regina burnt Snow at the stake. He wanted to hold her and tell her that they were going to get out of this.

"So tell me, Love." Killian forced a smile across his face to mask his concern. There was no point of being concerned when there was nothing he could do about it.

"What are we up against this time? Giant snakes, Dinosaurs?" Killian raised an eyebrow causing Emma to giggle a little. Light shining behind her eyes again.

"Oh, better yet. A vengeful ex-lover. I would love a chance to cream whatever other man broke your heart." There was something behind his eyes when he spoke those words. Emma could see a mixture of rage and excitement at the very thought of an ex-lover. She was about to speak before her eyes fell on the door. A look of pure shock and horror saturated her eyes and face, Killian saw it immediately but wasn't able to turn to the door to see what was going on. "You spoke to soon…" Emma's voice was shaking, her body convulsed as a shiver made its way down her spine. Killian could see she was visibly shaking, and violently so.

"Emma? What's wrong?" He couldn't tell whether she was angry or terrified. He lunged towards her trying to break free in that instant. Something that paralyzed her with this much fear. He had to get free. Whatever was about to happen he knew he needed to be free in order to protect her. Everything screamed inside him.

"Don't bother, Hook. We made sure that even you couldn't get lose. Even one as talented as you." Killian instantly recognized that voice. An overwhelming sense of dread and fear crept into his chest. _How could he do this to her? She had denied him already. What could he possibly gain from doing this?_

"Neal… Walsh…" Emma's voice was barely audible Killian had to strain to hear the last name. But when heard it he was seething. He knew Neal was there, but to have Walsh here as well, this was getting out of hand quicker than Killian thought. He knew that he could defend Emma from Neal. After all he had taught him everything he know about fighting. But Walsh? Killian wasn't expecting him at all. Regardless of this new development he would protect Emma to his dying breathe. Listening to the footsteps getting closer to them, Killian strained against his bindings seeing Emma shrink further into her chair. He could visibly see her fear. Nothing is going to happen, to her if Killian had his way.

"There, there Emma. Don't worry we are just going to have a long heart to heart chat." Neal said walking up to Emma, stretching out his hand to touch her face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Killian lunged at Neal seeing Emma flinch away from his touch. Neal turned on this heels to stare at Killian

"Oh, look at that, Emma. He thinks on some sort of level that what he says will stop me from doing this." Neal finish his sentence with a quick turn to Emma and an excruciating slap across her face. She let out a cry of pain. Causing Killian to flinch and scream her name. Neal stepped back to reveal a slumped over Emma. Killian desperately looked for any sign that she was okay. "Emma?!" His voice cracked as he saw her nod weakly. She lifted her face to make eye contact with him. His face had concern and worry written all over it.

"I'm okay." She inhaled sharply trying to comfort Killian, and give him some sort of reassurance. She then shot a horrible glare at Neal.

"How brave you must be, to hit a girl while she is still tied up." She lunged at Neal almost knocking herself out of her chair. Killian half chuckled to himself at the level of guts she had to spit those words of cowardice at her assailant. He had to give her credit for her bravery, regardless of whether she was at Neal's mercy or not

"Oh so you are asking for a chance to defend yourself. Your wish is my command." In seconds he had cut Emma from the chair grabbing a chunk of her hair and dragging her to a nearby room to the left of Killian. Emma winced as Neal grabbed her hair. But tried to make her way to the room with him, occasionally tripping along the way. "No! Leave her alone! Please" Killian begged as he watched helplessly as Walsh followed close behind them. "NEAL! DON'T DO THIS!" Killian yelled after him as he watched him toss Emma into the room. The last thing he saw before the door slammed in his face, was Emma's panicked face as she realized she had to deal with both Walsh and Neal.

"Killian!" Emma screamed as the door slammed shut. Her eye never leaving the door only to hear his panicked call back to her.

"Swan!" He desperately screamed. Dreading what was going to come next. He had to get free. Who knows what kinds of things they are going to do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma:**

Emma had to tear her eyes away from the door. There was nothing she could do until she handled the two of them. At least he was away from any form of danger. That's all she cared about. She couldn't imagine what Neal and Walsh would do to him.

"What do you want?" Emma said scrambling to her feet and around the opposite side of a table that sat in the center of the room. She had to put as much distance between them as possible. Which would prove to be difficult.

"It's time for that long heart to heart chat, I mentioned." Neal cross his arms in front of his chest. Watching Emma closely.

"What about?" Emma stood up straight backing herself against the wall farthest from the two of them.

"Magic Beans." Walsh said suddenly making her stop against the wall.

"What about them?" Emma clenched her hand into fists. She couldn't understand what they thought she might know about magic beans. She hadn't even seen one in years for that matter. In fact the last time was when Killian use one to open a portal to Neverland. And Neal knew that, didn't he. "What do you need with Magic Beans?" Neal and Walsh too a step forward, causing her to press herself against the wall. Neal and Walsh looked at each other then back again at Emma. "Well, you'll find out soon enough." With that said they lunged full force at her. Restraining her against the wall. Emma struggled to get free. She couldn't move. Walsh with one hand like a vice around her wrist, the other one reached up and took hold of her jaw, causing her to cry out. The pain was immense, it was as though he was breaking her jaw in half. She could help by shed tears from the pain. In a matter of seconds she went from being against the wall to being strapped to the table in the room. Emma struggled against the restrains again. _Why would they think she would know where they were? What were they going to do to her? And Killian if she didn't give them the answers they wanted._

"I don't know anything honestly." Emma said calmly stated, trying her hardest to not show how scared she really was. She strained her head off the table to see what they were doing. Only to come face to face with both Walsh and Neal holding terrible objects in their hands.

"I am pretty sure you will find it somewhere in that pretty brain of yours. And if not I am sure we will be able to help you remember." Neal advanced to her right side holding what looked like a white hot branding iron with a pointed end.

"NEAL! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! DON'T DO THIS!" Emma screamed at the realization of what he was going to do. The realization sent panic into her chest.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. You are holding up a brave front, but eventually you will tell us." As he finished speaking, a pain unlike anything she had ever experienced took hold of her, it was immense, breath takingly horrible, she let out a blood curtailing scream as whatever it was made contact.

"KILLIAN! HELP!" Emma screamed in desperation. Her body instantly convulsing under the pain. "KILLIAN!" The object touched her again eliciting another scream for him. She needed him now more than ever.

"EMMA!" She could hear him above her screams for help. She could hear the panic and the anger that was in his voice. Emma's energy was being depleted as she laid there on the table. Everything was going into her screams and her writhing beneath the pain that encapsulated her. She could smell something that made her want to vomit. The smell of cotton and something else. She couldn't quiet put it together, until the awful realization hit her like ton of bricks. The last thing she saw in Neal's hands was a white hot branding iron. What she was smelling on top of the burn cotton was her flesh as it sizzled beneath the iron.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Emma begged for mercy. She couldn't handle any more. Neal lifted the iron off of Emma's searing and sizzling skin. "Where are the magic beans?" Walsh was in her face now, holding a knife to her cheek. "I-I-I don't k-k-know, honest. I-I-I know n-n-nothing…" Her voice cracking with pain. Walsh must have not liked that response because he then drove the knife into her left shoulder, yet again making Emma scream. Louder than before.

"I doubt that very much." His grip loosed on the knife only for her to feel a sharp pain of a blade delicately slicing across her arm. From just below the knife imbedded in her shoulder to her wrist. Tears streamed down her face.

"I-I-I-I…. don't… knnnnow… pleeease… sssstopppp." Her vision clouding as the pain was over taking her. She was fading fast. And they knew it, they knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Even still they didn't seem to care at all.

"Tell, us now, and we'll stop." Neal was in her face only inches away. She could feel his hot breathe upon her face, waking her from her nearly unconscious state. "I... have… no… idea… where… they… are… please… you… have… to… believe… me..." Emma's couldn't focus on his face, she was starting to lose her vision again. She knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out.

"I really would like to believe you, but I am certain to know where they are. So until I get what I want I'm not going to stop." Immense pain hit her again, this time on her waist just above her right hip. The smell of sizzling flesh and cotton hit her nose suddenly, fulling her nostrils. Her screams echoed across the room before she slowly fell unconscious.

"EMMA!" Killian's voice rang in her ears. He was close, she could feel it. _How could he be this close? Am I imagining things?_ A loud crash came from somewhere in the room. A sudden sound of glass shattering and a loud shriek through the sound of tinkling glass fell to the floor. Killian's voice hit her ears again this time she swears he was smiling.

"Well, Neal. Clearly you never learned a thing regarding knot tying. Regardless of how much time you spent in Neverland and with yours truly." There was something in his voice that made Emma smile before she heard a loud crack, slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killian:**

As the door slammed in his face, he immediately and desperately tried to break the ropes. He couldn't let her be alone with these scum that would dare hurt her. The ropes dug their way into his flesh cause his wrist to blead and bruise. But that didn't matter he had to get free no matter what the cost. A scream irrupted from the other room where they too her. _No Emma!_ For a brief second he was paralyzed with fear. The fear gripped his heart with such a furry that he could hardly breathe at the thought of what they might be doing to her. Killian could feel some slack from the restrains when Emma's screams came again to his ears

"NEAL! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! DON'T DO THIS!"

Killian's breath was knocked completely out of him at the sound of her scream. _What was he doing? Emma, keep fighting! Just a little longer._ His desperation gaining more momentum so much so he projected himself onto the floor, chair and all. His body slammed onto the floor completely knocking the wind out of him. Only to hear a large crack of the chair as he could feel the wood give way a little. A moment of excitement griped him but was instantly extinguished when he heard her excruciating scream,

"KILLIAN! HELP!" The amount of pain that was behind her voice brought tears to his eyes. Only to hear it again. This time with even more pain, then he could ever think was possible.

"KILLIAN!"

His chest constricted as he could no longer take not responding to her. He had to reassure her that he heard her and was trying to get free.

"EMMA!" The pain and the anger that rippled through his chest was unmistaken. He needed to be there with her, to stop whatever they were doing to her. He couldn't stand this.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Killian's anger was blinding now. The same rage that he felt when Milah died in his arms, was now happening again, but with Rumpelstiltskin's son. He could never allow her to die at the hands of Neal and Walsh. That was never going to happen. Two screams came from Emma.

With the final scream the bonds that held Killian frayed and flew away from his wrists and ankles. The chair that was once behind him was now a pile of scrap wood, not even looking remotely like a chair anymore. He was on his feet with an object in hand, flying at the door with such ferocity that as he got close to the door it flew open without him touching it. Instantly his eyes fell on a glassy eyes Emma, her left shoulder covered in blood and multiply wounds of seared flesh and clothing marked her body. She wasn't moving, she was fading away.

A sudden shriek broke his attention from Emma only to see Walsh instantly turn into the winged beast he was. Then promptly projecting himself through the nearby window. _What a coward! Couldn't stand a real fight._ Killian's eyes fell on Neal, anger lashing out at him with every second he stared at the man who he thought he once knew. A man he once called friend. A man who he was even willing to raise as his own. But this pathetic person standing before him was not that same man.

"Well, Neal. Clearly you never learned a thing regarding knot tying. Regardless of how much time you spent in Neverland and with yours truly." A devilish smirk consumed Killian's face as he spoke. Within seconds of him speaking the object in his hand made contact with Neal's head, making a loud cracking noise as it made contact. Neal fell limp to the floor, unmoving. Killian stared at the unconscious Neal in the floor, almost to make sure that he wouldn't cause any more damage. Killian tore his eyes away from Neal to fall on the bruised, bloody and burnt Emma.

"Emma…"His voice cracked as he trudged towards her. His feet feeling like lead, the whole way. She wasn't moving, except for her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Seeing this he gently took her bindings off. Killian's eyes fell on the wounds that marked her body his chest constricted at the sight of the branding iron on the floor and the knife protruding from her shoulder. The smell of burnt cotton and scorched flesh met his nostrils like a kick in the gut. His eyes flashed down to reveal burn flesh protruding through the black chard fabric. Tears came to his eyes immediately, putting two and two together. Through his tears he brought himself to her face gently lifting her off the table and into his waiting arms. Holding her unconscious body to his chest. Willing for her to be okay. "I-I-I love you, Emma Swan." He spoke softly into her hair. Closing his eyes letting the last of his tears fall into her hair.

"Killian…" Emma said breathlessly.

"Emma, it's okay. I'm here." Killian spoke softly as he pulled her away from his chest so he could see her face.

"I… love… you…too." Her voice weak but still full of truth. Her eyes fluttering open ever so slightly to see his face.

"I know, hold on and I'll get you some help." Killian softly responded before holding her close to his chest as he lifted her fully off the table and proceeded to walk out the door. _You're safe now. Now and forever. I am sorry I was weak. I'm sorry you were hurt. I will always be there to rescue you. I will always be there for you no matter what._

 _Always._


End file.
